


Balcony

by sailorsexbang (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, also gay i guess lmao, and gilbird is a fucking shit, fluffy fluff fluff, fucking bless prucan okay, its so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sailorsexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little prompt done for a drawing awhile ago...cutesy prucan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

Gilbert looked out on his balcony, Gilbird sitting on the banister beside him. He sighed, looking out at the Canadian nightlights in the distance. Gil pulled out his flute to practice; his cousin Roderich and friend Liz had gotten him into playing, hence, they were musicians too. Liz was a singer, and Roderich a pianist, they had both been previously playing in the conservatory, and had gotten Gilbert in. Gilbird chirped and flew off. “Gilbird! Where are you going?” the small yellow bird landed in the flowers on the opposing balcony.

* * *

Mathieu looked at the television that was playing some weird American show his brother had put on. He sighed, he thought having his brother as a roommate while they were in college would be easier. His brother had been studying to be a paleontologist, his interest in bones on the breaking point of obsessive. Mathieu was studying world cultures and cuisine. He heard someone shout from outside. Abandoning his brother’s weird television show, he went to see what it was about.

* * *

Gilbird nestled himself in the bright flowers, humming contentedly. Gilbert was pondering whether or not to go next door and ask for his bird back when the balcony door opened. “H-hello?” a blond man walked out on the balcony. He wore a red sweater with a Canadian maple leaf on it, one piece of his blond hair spiraling out and dangling in front of his forehead, “I heard someone yell....”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” Gilbert said back, “it’s just, mein Vogel got into your flowers. I was just wondering if you could get him back.” Gilbert was blushing, which showed strongly on his pale skin.   
Mathieu mumbled in vague French before answering “yeah, I’ll be over soon, but, what’s your birdy’s name?” Gil shook his head, birdy was his pet name for any boy he dated, then he realized the blond boy was talking about his bird “oh, meines Vogels name is Gilbird, I’ll come over there, save you the trouble.” _luckily Roderich and Liz aren’t home_ , he thought to himself, before turning around to go inside, and down the stairs.

* * *

Mathieu waited outside his apartment building, the fluffy yellow bird nestling in his hands.   
“Sorry I’m late getting down!” Gilbert huffed when he finally got down all the stairs. The albino’s red eyes met with the Canadian’s purple ones, and he blushed darkly. Mathieu blushed too, he had also never met such a cute boy before.   
“I-it’s okay, I haven’t been here long. I, uh, never caught your name; mine’s Mathieu.” the Canadian mumbled, just loud enough that Gil could hear.   
“Oh, I’m Gilbert.” he stuttered a little bit “You’re really handsome.” the albino blushed darkly and mentally slapped himself on the forehead.   
“Y-you are too,” Mathieu’s blush was almost as dark as the other’s. He held out his hands, Gilbird looked between the two blushing boys before fluttering out, and snuggling into Mathieu’s hair.   
Gilbert chuckled, “looks like Gilbird approves, birdy.” he stepped forward, taking the small yellow bird in his right hand. His face was just inches away from the blond boy’s. Gilbert swiftly kissed the Canadian on the cheek and slipped a note into Mathieu’s right hand, and whispered “call me.” before running back home to hide his overly dark blush, leaving the Canadian to stutter before slowly walking back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> mein Vogel- my bird


End file.
